A Sith's Victory
by Furine Panpasu Kitsuchi
Summary: Just thought I'd write something. Seen through the eyes of a Jedi, the power of the Sith Code guiding one of it's warriors to victory. I don't own anything but the characters.


Peace is a lie.

My eyes snapped open at the familiar sound of a light saber igniting. Immediately I saw the harsh red glow in the dim of my meditation chamber hurtling toward me. I rolled to the left, my hand grasping the hilt of my own light saber instinctively as I gained my feet, the soft blue glow illuminating my face as I was ready for my unexpected attacker.

There is only passion

The red beam quickly whirled back to its owner, a shadowy figure in the gloom. The red gleam of his blade revealed an almost sickly looking figure, his hair a long menacing mane of black hair, his eyes peering from growing hollows. His voice whispered over the still tense air like a coiled viper striking forth. "You will not stop me Master Licht; I will succeed in my mission."

With those simple words the Sith flew forward, his light saber at his side. I was ready, poised in a guard position. The hiss of plasma on plasma rose and fell like an angry sea as our weapons battled. In the mixed light of our weapons I could see the feral gleam to his eyes, the touch of mad passion that Sith revered so. I spun, my saber raised behind me to guard my back, and I finished by slashing to his left. His weapon was there already, pressing up the weapon and his advance drawing to the right. We danced over the floor, our weapons flashing before us as each made for the blow against the other.

Through passion I gain strength

My mind pressed desperately against the gloom that was the dark side of the force. I desperately sought the force to guide me through this fight, to see the pattern of our weapons, and the instinct that drove us to our battle. He was relentless, his saber at my ever turn, my every move checked and double checked by his speed and fore sight. When I felt the burn of his blade bite into my shoulder I cried out in pain, a lock of my golden hair falling to the floor, and the burn of my singed flesh filling my nostrils. I leapt back from him, my blade spinning to ward off any advancing blows. Instead, he lowered his weapon, a deep wicked laugh filling the room. His eyes shone with triumph as he stared me down, but snapped to the door as the release hissed. Illuminated by the light was the beautiful senator Alea. Her eyes went wide as she saw him, a hand moving to her mouth in astonishment before my eyes locked with his again. "I win," he hissed in viscous seriousness. His eyes seemed to have doubled in intensity with the senator's arrival and he leapt forward, his sword drawn high for a strike. I was ready this time though, my sword blocking it easy and spinning it off. Before I could take advantage of his wide blade though, he spun in to kick me back, ghosting after me with a maniacal cackle.

Through strength I gain power

I spun to block his next attack, pressing myself this time to push him off me. He whirled his saber over his head, parting my advance like water before pressing forward his wrists flicking my blade away. Suddenly he turned, his black gloved hand out stretched. The doors slammed shut, with the startled senators yelp. The room plunged back into the gloom, and he twirled, blade dropping low to weave away my attack, and rise like a lion to jab forward while I desperately parried. As I fell back my eyes opened in shock before I slammed into the wall. He grinned smugly as he withdrew his taught hand and charged forward, ready to engage again. I flipped over him, drawing my weapon down and twirling mid leap to catch him off guard. His saber rose smoothly, tapping off the attack and jabbing forward, nicking my leg. I winced in pain, and barely managed to dodge the next attack ducking low. His blade whirled by head, and side as I deflected them away, and I ground my teeth in effort as I darted my hand up to press against him with the force. We each flew back several feet, him seeming to glide to a stop while I faltered on my landing. I looked up panting to see his grisly grin and eyes stalking me like a dangerous predator.

Through power I gain victory

I grit my teeth in focus, pulling the force to me as I raised my saber to engage once again. His rose with him and he laughed as our blades clashed, the hiss bringing our faces inches apart. He grinned at me, before I was shoved back by his weapon, desperately spinning my own to ward off his attack. He became a viper, his saber lancing all around me, just barely missing me. He seemed to be growing larger with every blow, every exchange as if he were feeding off of the conflict itself, just as I was losing my resolve with each exchange. Suddenly he blurred, one image was in front of me, the saber drawing down toward me. To my right his saber was swinging in for my middle, and to my left he was swinging in as well. I darted back, my saber swirling to dive down to the ground and block the two middle swipes, but the faintest of hisses alerted me to my failure, as his saber swirled up it, and my vision blurred with red light as the end came.

Through victory my chains are broken

Jedi Master Licht tumbled to the floor, his hand sheered in two along with his head. The dark figure above him cried out in triumph, his saber illuminating the gloom. He turned to face the now trembling senator. He grinned, and crooked a finger to her. She seemed to float over the ground, his saber extinguishing as she drew near. His arms enveloped her, and his eyes locked with hers. Darkness claimed the room once more as their lips met, and silence filled their world.

The Force shall set me free


End file.
